Unfogivable Kill
by forgetablelove
Summary: Ginevra Malfoy stared out at the London street below her window...


Ginevra Malfoy stared out at the London street below her window. She loved this sight, but she felt so lonely at this moment. She pulled herself away from the window to wander aimlessly toward the empty, cold bed. She pulled the blanket down so she could slip between it and the sheet. Sinking down between the warm comfortable, she curled her body into a comfortable position facing away from the empty side of the bed, toward the window. She stared out into the night sky as she tried to relax and sleep.

Ginny noticed the shadows moving outside her window before she noticed hands prying her unlatched window up. Ginny suddenly sat up, holding the comfortable to her chest as if trying to cover herself even though she was in her nightgown.

The man trying to climb into the window, slowly moved into the light, and Ginny let out a sigh of relief. It was only him. She grinned sexually at him. "Draco," she said, invitingly.

Draco pushed back his white blond hair out of the way of his eyes. Ginny's breath caught when she looked into those beautifully peircing silver eyes. 

Slowly, he advanced on her, but stopped short of the bed. Ginny's husband stared down at his wife without saying a word.

"Draco," she whispered again, but he didn't come to her.

"Ginny," he said in a voice she rarely heard. Ginny felt her heart stop. Something was wrong. He fell uncharacteristly to his knees beside the bed as if praying. He grabbed her hands in his and she left her covers fall away. "Ginny," he repeated tantalizingly. "I love you. You know I love you."

She nodded, without saying a word in response, but looked skeptically at him.

He brought her hands to his mouth, kissing them gently. "I can't do it."

"Can't do what?" Ginny asked confused.

"I can't do what they asked me to do!" he said with exasperation, dropping her hands.

"Draco, love, calm down. Tell me what they asked you to do?" Ginny asked gently, kindly. Swiftly she got out of bed, and sat on the floor beside her husband. When he didn't move away, he brought her arms around him and held him close silently.

"Ginny," he whispered. "He--they want me to kill someone."

Ginny gasped, but didn't move away. "They wanted you to kill Dumbledore before, but you didn't. You don't have to this time either."

"You don't understand," he said in a shakey voice. "I have to. Or they will kill me."

Ginny pulled him closer, burying her face in his neck. She loved to breathe in his masculine, musty, Draco scent. "They can't take you from me."

He rubbed her back, whispering, "Ginny, they want me to kill you, but I can't. I won't."

Ginny pulled away to stare into his drowning silver eyes. "I love you Draco. I can't live without you."

As if realizing what she was going to say, he pulled away, crying, "No Ginny! You can't mean it!"

"Draco," Ginny said in a calm, controled voice. "let me help you."

Without warning, she pulled her wand from the night stand and aimed it at Draco. _"Imperio!"_ In an instant, she felt as if she was in Draco's mind. Draco was trying to find her enterance, her power over him, but she said her demands in his head firmly. _"Kill me now, Draco."_

_"No!"_ his mind faught.

_"I said kill me now, Draco!"_

Slowly, with noticable reluctance, Draco brought his wand up.

_"No!"_ he faught.

_"Kill me now, Draco. Say the damn spell!"_ Ginny screamed forcefully in his mind.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ Draco said in an even tone.

A flash of green light came from the tip of his wand straight at Ginny, then nothing.

Draco sat holding Ginny's head on his lap well after he cast the spell. He knew she was dead. She had to be dead, but he didn't want to let her go yet.

She was the only one who ever loved him, yet she was the first one he ever killed. He didn't know how he'd be able to go on with his life without her.

The only one who ever loved him was the only one who was ever willing to die for him.

Gently, he leaned down and kissed her now cold lips. "I love you," he whispered. He moved her head off his lap and stood up. Bringing his wand up, he shot the Dark Mark in the sky, and went to the window.

Without one last look at his dead love, he climbed swiftly into the night, promising to not let the Death Eaters get away with this.


End file.
